Breaking Point
by Suckmychiquen
Summary: Greed's kisses always brought a rush of adrenaline with them. Lips serving as the last barrier between skin and razor sharp teeth; like a hungry wolf being put inside a broken cage. Way too easy to escape. Way too dangerous if they get out...when they get out. Cause they always do at some point, sooner or later, mostly sooner though. [Greed x Kimblee]


Greed's kisses always brought a rush of adrenaline with them. Lips serving as the last barrier between skin and razor sharp teeth; like a hungry wolf being put inside a broken cage. Way too easy to escape. Way too dangerous if they get out... _when_ they get out. Cause they always do at some point, sooner or later, mostly sooner though.

But breaking skin and leaving bleeding wounds wasn't all they did. Softly scrapping over just the right spots without damaging the thin skin there in the slightest, only sending pleasant shivers down his alchemist's spine, that was the true nature of those deadly weapons.

Black claws leaving red lines on his hips, thighs and back, none of them deep enough to bring more pain than pleasure, none of them made with the intention of hurting his most precious possession. Greed was like a dangerous animal ready to rip your throat out, oh, he was capable of doing just that but the fact he did not set Kimblee's nerves on fire. It wasn't like the homunculus had been tamed, no, he was far from that and the alchemist knew that.

The sin chose to not rip the flesh off his bones with his teeth, chose not to shred him apart with his claws. And since it was his choice alone he was free the change his mind again if he wished to, if he needed to. And Kimblee gave him more than enough reasons to do so, over and over again. And yet he had never received anything more than a few bite marks and scratches as punishment. But the homunculus just had to have a breaking point and every time the alchemist thought he had finally reached it he'd just lie in Greed's bed afterwards with more marks on his body and red hand prints on his backside that would surely leave bruises.

It was beyond him how or why Greed still put up with him even if he pushed all his buttons down every single day. It seemed like the embodiment of avarice never grew tired of his unruly little alchemist, no matter how many times he blows parts of the bar or even the homunculus himself up, no matter how many times he threatens to turn Greed's precious chimeras into magnificent bombs, no matter how many times he says how much he hates him.

" _Why don't you just leave then?" - "Because I have nowhere else to go."_

Lies. _Because there was no place he'd rather be._ He had never dared to say those words out loud, he didn't need to, the homunculus knew exactly why Kimblee just wouldn't leave. He knew what lay behind the alchemist's hate towards him, what made his pretty little toy want to see him dead.

Desire. Obsession. Love. The kind of love that doesn't leave any room for tenderness; only raw lust and hunger. The desire to possess what has already marked him as theirs in any possible way but still seemed out of reach to him when in reality the homunculus had already given himself completely to him.

One day he had finally reached it. Greed's breaking point. But there were no teeth ripping off the flesh of his bones or claws shredding him apart. Not even the usual bites and scratches or other forms of punishment he had received so far whenever he had fucked up. And hell had he fucked up now! But he would have never imagined there would be no inhuman weapons ripping his throat out but those amethyst eyes filled with what the alchemist had expected would surely come his way after the little stunt he had just pulled. Pain.

And right now he felt so much pride knowing he had finally managed to push every last of Greed's buttons down; he didn't even realise this wasn't what he had wanted. He was supposed to be the one suffering, not Greed. How did he fail so miserably?

It wasn't until the moment the skull shattered into a thousand pieces that Kimblee finally realised. Just like love had kept him from leaving all this time, love was that one little thing that had kept Greed from giving him what he deserved.

The realisation came too late.


End file.
